inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:IRC
The Inheriwiki IRC Channel (irc://freenode/Inheriwiki) is a method of real time communication between Inheriwikians. The channel (#Inheriwiki) is hosted and provided by the freenode network, and the current contact for the channel is . Inheriwikians may use the channel to discuss project-related issues, or simply just to chat and relax. It's a great way for all Inheriwikians to keep in constant touch with each other. IRC Channel: #Inheriwiki ]] Setup IRC Client In order to use IRC, it's best to have an IRC client, or a browser that supports the irc:// protocol. Opera Browser seems to support the irc:// protocol natively, but others may not have the built-in feature. If you're using Internet Explorer, you may need to find a third party client through a search engine such as Google. For Firefox users, this would probably do the job. If you do not have an IRC client, please use the gateway at http://irc.wikia.com and select #inheriwiki. Connecting to the Network The instructions to connect to the network may be differ from one client to another, but the general concept should be the same. You'll need to log on to freenode and join the #Inheriwiki channel. The following are specific instructions written by on how to set up ChatZilla for Mozilla Firefox. If you're using a different client, consider writing instructions for that client if you can. For the general instructions, see Wikia IRC channel. Instructions on Setting up ChatZilla #Download the ChatZilla extension using Mozilla Firefox. #Restart Mozilla Firefox by closing it and opening it again. #Type irc://freenode/Inheriwiki directly into the address bar of ''Mozilla Firefox'', and click Go or press Enter. #The ChatZilla window should now open. Be patient while it connects. #Once finished, you should be in #inheriwiki. If not, type /join #Inheriwiki in the one and only message field located towards the bottom of the window and press Enter. *You should configure your personal settings, such as your nickname before using the network. To do so, select "Preferences..." under the ChatZilla menu in ChatZilla. Important! *You must register your nickname, and confirm it [[Project:IRC/Confirmation|'here']]. Once registered, it will be "reserved" for you. This prevents impersonation, since you will need to enter a password to identify yourself. #Inheriwiki may restrict unidentified users from sending to the channel, so please identify yourself upon connecting. *'To register your nickname:' *#Choose your desired nickname. (ChatZilla Users: There should be a button towards the lower-left corner of the window that displays and allows you to modify your nickname.) *#Register it with NickServ. (ChatZilla Users: Type and enter /msg nickserv register YOUR_PASSWORD. Do not set your password as "YOUR_PASSWORD" and do not forget your password.) *#Identify yourself the next time you enter freenode. (ChatZilla Users: Type and enter /msg nickserv identify YOUR_PASSWORD. Make sure that you have the correct username set.) Using the Network If you are new to IRC, know that help is available. You may wish to first read this and its links to get to know the basics. You may also use the internal help functions by entering /help or messaging the service bots responsible for each specific function by entering /msg SERVICE(see below for "services") help: *HelpServ *NickServ *ChanServ *MemoServ *StatServ *SeenServ Once you are familiar with Inheriwiki and IRC, you may wish to request for additional access to the channel so that you can perform additional privileged functions and maintenance tasks if necessary. Please contact or with your request and be sure to include your requested level and a reason. Channel Information Levels -- Access Levels for #Inheriwiki -- Index Level Type Description ----- ----- ---- ----------- 1 -1 AUTODEOP Automatic deop/devoice 2 OFF/2 AUTOVOICE Automatic voice 3 10 CMDVOICE Use of command VOICE 4 40 ACCESS Allow ACCESS modification 5 10 CMDINVITE Use of command INVITE 6 OFF AUTOOP Automatic op 7 20 CMDOP Use of command OP 8 20 CMDUNBAN Use of command UNBAN 9 30 AUTOKICK Allow AKICK modification 10 40 CMDCLEAR Use of command CLEAR 11 40 SET Modify channel SETs 14 10 TOPIC Change the channel topic 15 50 LEVEL Use of command LEVEL -- End of list -- Access -- Access List for #Inheriwiki -- Level Hostmask ----- -------- CONTACT GHe 41/ALTERNATE Amina 2 *!*@wikia/* 20 Whopper 2 Shreshth91 -- End of list --